1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to delay circuits, and particularly to a delay circuit for a fan and an electronic device using the delay circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as servers, employ at least two fans for cooling. When the fans are started, a surge current may be generated. The surge current is often greater that a driving current of the fan. Thus, when the at least two fans are simultaneously started, instantaneous power consumption of the fans may reach one hundred watts, and then a power supply with high-power is needed, and the electronic devices may incur increased costs because of use of the power supply with high-power.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.